1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to using digital assets to perform transactions and more specifically to transferring digital assets.
2. Introduction
Many financial, gatekeeping, and other transactional instruments currently exist for carrying out transactions between two or more parties. With respect to financial transactions, payments may be made using cash, credit cards, debit cards, checks, electronic checks, and so forth. With the growth of the popularity of consumer electronics, many consumers prefer to consolidate items of commerce into digital forms. However, current systems for transferring financial assets are insufficiently suited for integration with a digital experience using modern consumer electronic devices. Likewise, gatekeeping transactions such as airline travel ticketing and screening services, movie ticketing systems, hotel ticketing systems, gym membership authentication systems, building/parking pass systems, etc. lack sophisticated digital adoption.
Additionally, existing systems for transferring known transactional instruments are lacking with respect digital integration, adoption, and convenience. Consequently, what are needed are more sophisticated systems, methods, and computer-readable media for transferring assets.